La Ronde des Blairelles
by AnarkiaShirley
Summary: Elona, Brooke et Jane, 6ème année à Poudlard. Ce qu'elles préfèrent : embêter la sacro-sainte institution de la conciergerie, visiter la salle de bain des préfets sans autorisation et manger des patacitrouilles. Ce qu'elles détestent : les joueurs de quidditch bornés (et ils le sont tous) et les mages noirs. Leur lieux de prédilection pour sévir : un sac et une école de sorciers
1. Chapter 1 - Un tramway nommé désir

_**Chapitre 1 : Un tramway nommé Désir, Tennessee Williams**_

" _La constellation d'Andromède s'éloigne de plus en plus de celle de Cassiopée, c'est flagrant ce soir_ ". Voici le fond des pensées d'Elona Jones. Couchée sur un matelas de plumes, posé à même le sol, la jeune fille était perdue en pleine rêverie. Son astrolabe lui avait indiqué, quelques minutes auparavant, qu'il était 3 heures 30. Le réveil risquait donc d'être compliqué dans quelques heures. Le regard fixe sur le mobile accroché au plafond, Elona comptait les secondes qui s'égrainaient lentement. Cette construction imposante qui pendait dangereusement près du sol, était unique en son genre. Il faut dire que son élaboration lui avait, ainsi qu'à Kiran O'Donell son co-constructeur, donné plus d'une nuit blanche il y a quelques étés. Il s'agissait d'une reproduction de la voie lactée et des constellations alentours qui, par un enchantement complexe, se déplaçait à vitesse réelle. Elona pensa avec mélancolie aux beautés de l'univers : les supernovae, les constellations, les trous noirs, les ...

" _Elona débout, il est l'heure, tu as un train à prendre_ ".

L'identité de la personne dont la voix stridente traversait les boiseries laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Elona ne pu, en ouvrant un œil, le visage fatigué et les chevaux en batail, grommeler qu'en retour :

\- " _Mère, par pitié. Encore cinq petites minutes_."

Madame Jones, femme grande et sèche aux bras maigres et noueux et au regard inflexible, ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant d'ajouter d'une voix doucereuse quoiqu'autoritaire :

\- " _Non, tu vas te dépêcher jeune fille. Ta sœur va te déposer avant d'aller travailler, il est hors de question de la mettre en retard_."

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus aigues à mesure que ces yeux balayaient la chambre. L'état de la pièce ne donnait que peu de doute sur l'avancé de la confection de la valise d'Elona : il était clair que les quelques uniformes et objets, étendus de manières disparate sur le sol, étaient nécessaires à tout élève de Poudlard qui se respecte.

\- " _Tu as dix minutes pour arriver en bas des escaliers_ " cru bon d'ajouter Parvana Jones, du seuil de la porte avant de descendre les escaliers d'une démarche qui se voulait gracieuse et altière.

Elona se leva d'un bon, saisi un pantalon gris et un pull grenat sur le sol qu'elle enfila par dessus des sous-vêtements trouvés dans une petite commode. Elle se pencha avec panique vers le sol pour prendre à pleine brassée un ensemble de vêtements, chaudrons et instruments de mesures et de le jeter pèle mêle dans un grand sac à dos. Une fois le sol entièrement débarrassé et un coup d'œil par la porte jeté, Elona s'approcha à grande enjambée de son gros sac et plongeât à l'intérieur les deux pieds en avant. Elle enjamba le fartât accumulé au pied de l'escalier et avança dans la petite pièce rangée avec soin : de chaque côté se faisaient face deux grandes bibliothèques, dans le fond se trouvait un petit salon avec des fauteuils et des coussins à l'allure confortable, sur les murs bordant les marches des cadres avec des photos disparates des amis et de la famille d'Elona étaient accrochés et au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table sur laquelle trônaient les derniers manuels scolaires achetées la semaine précédente sur le chemin de traverse. La pièce était éclairée d'une lumière douce et l'odeur d'une huile essentielle d'orange épicée donnait un coup de fouet à la pièce. Les dernières affaires furent placé en vrac dans une grande malle placée contre un mur. Une fois le coffre fermé, Elona sorti précipitamment de son sac avant de s'en saisir, de sortir de sa chambre, de s'élancer vers les escaliers et de les dévaler au pas de charge.

Dans l'entrée de la maison familiale, l'attendait une sorcière raffinée au regard doux et au sourire tendre : Charlotte Jones était la perfection incarnée. Après de brillante étude à Poudlard, elle avait entreprit et réussit sous les honneurs des études de guérisseuses à l'hôpital St Mangouste. En plus, d'avoir été une Serdaigle d'une intelligence rare - comme toute sa parenté - Charlotte était d'une beauté remarquable. Sa peau de nacre était soulignée par des lèvres vermeilles et des yeux d'un vert profond, ses cheveux d'un blond doux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle avait une taille de guêpe et le plus détestable : la bonté d'un ange. Elona se demandait comment ses parents avaient pu concevoir deux êtres humains si dissemblables : une grande beauté blonde et longiligne et une grande fille aux cheveux fillasse d'un châtain sans reflet – eau de vaisselle se plaisait-elle à constater - qui dépassait toutes les autres filles d'une bonne tête et était un peu enrobée.

Il n'y a qu'une chose que Charlotte ai pu faire qui n'entrait pas parfaitement dans les plans bien ficelés de sa mère : tomber follement amoureuse d'un indésirable lors de ses études. Qu'il ne vienne pas de Serdaigle était déjà dur à accepter pour sa mère mais qu'en plus il n'ait pas une profession respectable comme bureaucrate au ministère, banquier à Gringotts ou professeur était tout bonne impensable L'heureux élu - Dalsime Skalerbot- était auror, métier dangereux pas excellence (si l'on omet dresseur de dragon). Ses parents avaient essayé de la dissuader d'une telle fréquentation mais Charlotte était tellement attachée à son "Cher Dalsime" qu'il était question d'un mariage prochain … au grand dam de Mme Jones.

Contrairement à sa mère, Elona avait adoré Dalsime dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Et si l'auror fort et avisé voyait en Elona une source continuelle d'amusement et de bonne humeur, elle avait trouvé en sa personne le frère dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elona avait également une autre raison d'adorer Dalsime : il avait appartenu à la maison Poufsouffle tout comme elle. De mémoire d'hippogriffe, tous les Jones étaient passés pas Serdeigle, tous sauf elle ! A son entrée à Poudlard, Dalsime avait été le seul à se réjouir de sa répartition. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre pleine d'encouragement dès qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle.

Son sac - cadeau de l'Auror sus- nommé et offert lors de sa première rentrée - chargé dans la voiture, la jeune sorcière se dirigea d'un pas lourd et sonore vers la cuisine dans l'espoir – vain - d'avaler un petit déjeuner consistant avant de dire au revoir à ses parents. La cuisine des Jones était une vaste pièce ronde aux rideaux vert et blancs et aux meubles d'un brun doux. Elle s'approcha de la table centrale et saisie un morceau de brioche qui trainait aux milieux des divers pains aux céréales et quelques clémentines qu'elle mit dans sa poche.

\- " _Moins de dix minutes_ ", annonça triomphalement Enola en levant les bras et en arrivant dans l'entrée où l'attendait ses parents, " _un record de tous les temps_ ".

Les rentrée à l'école de Poudlard revêtaient toujours la même pénibilité pour Enola qui tentait de masquer la solennité du moment pas un trait d'humour. Années après années le schéma était toujours le même : son père l'embrassait tendrement sur le front en lui faisant promettre de lui écrire le plus vite possible et sa mère passait beaucoup trop de temps à lui conseiller de se rapprocher le plus possible des élèves de Serdaigles. Cela mortifiait toujours Elona, après cinq années à Poudlard, sa mère l'encourageait toujours comme si un changement de maison était possible. Elona était persuadée qu'elle avait toujours le secret espoir de recevoir un hibou de Dumbeldore l'informant qu'une regrettable méprise avait été faite et que sa fille aurait due être envoyée à Serdaigle. Après lui avoir -hypocritement- promis de faire son possible pour être amie avec le plus des adeptes de Rowena possible, elle pu monter sur le siège passager avant de la voiture de sa sœur. A peine assise, sa sœur démarra la voiture qui partit sur les chapeaux de roues direction King Cross, la gare de Londres.

Charlotte venait tout juste de décrocher son permis moldu – du premier coup – et était excessivement concentrée sur la route ce qui laissait à Elona tout le temps de penser au fait que, malgré les espoirs de ses parents, elle aurait été très déçue de quitter Poufsoufle. Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans sa maison, elle ne s'y sentait pas trop gauche et la plupart des étudiants étaient bienveillants et ouverts d'esprit. C'était la maison de ses meilleurs amis et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi rechercher la compagnie d'autres que ces condisciples lui auraient ouverts d'autres portes. C'est à Poufsoufle qu'étaient les personnes les plus loyales et les plus drôles. Mais mieux que tout le reste, elle aimait Poufsoufle car les professeurs n'attendaient jamais rien des élèves de cette maison. Pour Elona, que les parents avaient toujours poussé vers l'excellence, c'est un véritable oasis en plein désert, une fontaine de jouvence en mieux, en bien mieux. Elle adorait être assise à papoter dans la salle commune, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas finit ses devoirs mais qu'aucun professeur ne se montrerait trop sévère avec une Poufsoufle. Les professeurs regardaient ses co-disciples avec pitié, comme s'ils étaient désolés de ne pas pouvoir inculquer leur savoir à ces pauvres enfants. Seuls les professeurs de leur maison étaient exigeants, eux seuls savaient que si les Poufsoufles avaient des notes inférieures aux autres c'est par ce qu'ils ne se donnaient pas la peine de travailler avec sérieux et préféraient lire des magazines, jouer au quiditch et aux échecs ... Il semblait d'ailleurs y avoir un consensus entre les élèves répartit dans cette maison : ne montrons pas ce que nous savons faire où on nous en demandera toujours plus. Faire partit d'un complot aussi brillant rendait Elona euphorique. Tant de brillance depuis des siècles ! Faire semblant qu'on ne vaut rien pour avoir la paix, voilà qui relève du génie. Mais point trop n'en faut, trouver le juste équilibre pour rester crédible n'était pas chose aisée mais les Poufsoufle étaient doués. Elona avait déjà vu Debby Eliott transformer un cousin en radio pour pouvoir danser dans leur salle commune mais l'avait vu sécher, devant une McGonagall désabusée, qui lui demandait de changer un grain de maïs en balle de golf.

Charlotte tournait à gauche en direction de la gare et, puisqu'aucun accident n'était encore arrivé, sembla se détendre et commencer à raconter combien elle était pressée de retourner à l'école autrefois et combien cette époque lui manquait. Une fois arrivée Elona embrassa sa sœur en lui demandant :

" _Tu as eu des nouvelles de Dalsime, sa nouvelle mission se passe bien_ ?

\- " _Pas encore de nouvelle_ ", répondit Charlotte avec les sourcils froncés. " _Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant, ce n'est pas la premières fois qu'il part pour des missions de quelques semaines sans nous donner plus d'information. Il est jeune dans le service, il fait souvent les missions les plus lointains et les plus ennuyantes. Il doit faire ses preuves_."

\- " _Tu lui diras bien de m'écrire dès qu'il rentre ? J'ai envie de tout savoir de ces belles montagnes d'Albanie_."

\- « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirai. Et puis, tu le connais, toujours prompt à fanfaronner, il ne te laissera aucun répits avant de t'avoir raconté comment il a vaincu mil périls et triomphé avec gloire_. »"

\- " _Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde_ », ajouta Enola avec un franc sourire. « _On se voit à Noël ?_ "

\- "Je _viendrais surement te chercher, avec Dalsime peut-être ... prends bien soin de toi_ "cru bon d'ajouter Charlotte à Elona qui claquait la porte de la voiture en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elona traversa la place de la gare d'un pas alerte avec son gros sac posé négligemment sur les épaules qui ondulait de droite à gauche comme un pendule. Elle entra dans le bâtiment par l'une des grande porte situé à l'avant de l'édifice et jeta un œil au grand panneau d'affichage qui surplombait une foule compact composée de familles, d'hommes en costumes et de femmes en tailleurs biens coupés. Le prochain train était à destination de Brighton et Elona se mit à penser que cette destination sentait fort les vacances et qu'elle prendrait bien ce train plutôt que celui qui l'attendait voie 9 3/4. Elle avança néanmoins en direction de la voie 10 en jetant un regard bienveillant au couple qui le devançait et était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux chevaux brun et qui portait à bout de bras une cage – presque aussi grande qu'elle – dans laquelle un hibou grand duc était brinqueballé. Arrivée devant les arches qui séparaient les voies 9 et 10, Elona doubla le couple et la fillette, avant de traverser le mur, son sac toujours sur l'épaule.

De l'autre côté du mur, l'ambiance était tout aussi frénétique mais les hommes en costume et attaché-case avaient été remplacé par une foule au chapeau pointu multicolore et aux long châles rappelant les tissus indiens. Les familles entières des sorciers étaient nombreuses sur le quai, Elona pu repérer plusieurs premières années écoutant religieusement les paroles de leurs parents. Le long d'un mur, se tenaient à l'écart les familles de moldus qui se regardaient d'un œil rassuré. Le long du train à vapeur certains galopaient déjà derrière un chat ou crapaud égaré. Les élèves les plus jeunes couraient en tous sens à la recherche de leurs amis. Partout, c'était l'effervescence des jours de départ.

Elona profita des quelques moments de calme avant la tempête qui l'attendait lorsque ses amies la rejoindrait pour aller faire un tour du côte des kiosques. Elle eu tout juste le temps d'acheter un exemplaire de sa revue botanique préférée et le calendrier astral de l'année à venir avant qu'une masse surmontée d'une choucroute blonde ne vienne s'abattre sur son dos :

\- « _Trouvée_ ! » hurla Brooke d'une manière tonitruante, « _tu ne sais pas bien te cacher, le kiosque ? Quelle idée … Moi qui avait justement besoin d'une bonne âme pour m'aider à porter ma valise, je suis bien contente de tomber sur toi_ ».

Elona saisie la poignée de la valise que lui désignait son amie avant de s'exclamer :

\- « _Par Merlin, elle semble encore plus lourde que l'année dernière ! Et plus grande encore, elle bloque tout le passage_. »

\- « _J'ai réussi un sort d_ 'extension », ajouta Brooke en grande confidence, « _si tu savais tout ce que j ai pu y faire rentrer tu serais surprise_ ».

-« _Avec toi je vais toujours de surprise en surprise. Je crois même que ça pourrait me lasser au bout d un moment_ », ajouta Elona mutine.

\- « _Mais je suis encore loin de ton sac. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un beau frère aussi habile … et aussi beau, il faut bien le dire. Mais j'y arriverai un jour à faire rentrer une pièce dans un baluchon. J'y arriverai_ ».

Qu'il était bon de retrouver une amie aussi chère. Brooke était dans la même maison et la même classe qu'Elona. Elles avaient été amies dès leur première rencontre. Le hasard de la répartition avait voulu qu'elle soit assise l'une à côté de l'autre et avant la fin du repas elles savaient presque tout de la vie de l'autre.

Brooke était la sorcière la plus originale et fêlée que l'on puisse rencontrer. Son père était un sorcier mais elle semblait en avoir fait totalement abstraction, la jeune fille vouait une passion sans limite pour le mode de vie moldu et n'utilisait la magie que très rarement et uniquement lorsqu'elle était dans l'impossibilité absolue de faire autrement. D'ailleurs par trois fois elle avait oublié sa baguette magique avant de venir à l'école, sur quatre rentrés, cela faisait un score plus d'honorable. En première année, lorsqu' elle avait du changer un verre a pied en perruche, Brooke avait essayé de coller des plumes sur son récipient. Alors que tous rêvaient d'apprendre des sorts et de devenir des experts en magie, Brooke n'avait qu'un but : devenir libraire. Mais pas libraire chez Fleury et Bott, libraire dans une boutique de romans moldu. Elle venait d'ailleurs toujours au château avec une impressionnante collection de livre ... ce qui expliquait le poids de va valise. Plus qu'une valise, il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque sur roulette. Très loin d'être aussi grande et pratique que le sac de voyage d'Elona, la valise de Brooke devait tout de même figurer dans le palmarès de l'école de celles qui avaient subis le plus de sort d'agrandissement. Elle lui offrait de multiples possibilités même si malheureusement, le poids de l'objet restait un chantier sur lequel quelques petites choses devraient être améliorées. Peut-être que Jane aurait une ou deux idées de sort qui pourraient être bien utiles … Mais le moment n'était pas à la réflexion mais à l'action et les deux amies durent s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire entrer la valise de Brooke dans la bagagerie du train. Une fois fait, elles montèrent dans le train et se mirent à la recherche d'un wagon libre. La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà occupés par les premières années qui semblaient prendre leurs aises, voilà qui promettait pour l'année à venir. Un bon cru pour les Poufsouffle pensa Elona. Dans leur quête des meilleurs place encore disponible, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Jane.

\- « _Mesdames, je vous cherchais justement, j'ai réussi à arracher le compartiment du milieu, on s'y installe ?_ »

\- « _A l'arracher à qui_ ? » Questionna Elona.

\- « _A une bande de jeunes délurés, cela va sans dire_ », intervint Brooke en claquant une bise très française sur chacune des joues de Jane, « _en tout cas, je te suis avec plaisir. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?_ »

\- « _Extrêmement bien_ », répondit Jane en s'asseyant, « _nous avons visité les îles anglo-normandes avec mes parents, très prenant, la communauté magique y a vraiment été persécutées, c'était une visite très instructive … mais vous m'avez manqué et cela fait plusieurs semaines que je prépare la rentrée. J'ai pensée a toi Brooke et ai préparé un plein chaudron de polynectar, je sais que cela s'avérera utile bien plus tôt qu'on ne le pensera_. »

\- « _Ah Jane, que ferais-je sans toi_ ? » questionna la grande blonde avant de s'affaler sur la banquette. « _Nous pourrons donc commencer nos expéditions nocturnes des ce soir, c'est inespéré. Vive toi._ ».

\- « _On commencera par dévaliser les cuisines, les provisions c'est le plus important et avec les pains au graines de ma mère vous pensez bien que je n'ai plus grand chose dans ma valise à me mettre sous la dent_ » s'amusa Elona, « _Tu es toujours aussi bien organisée Janette, cela me fait un peu froid dans le dos parfois_ ».

Elona, c'était toujours demandée comme Jane pouvait être amie avec elle. Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. En effet, leurs mères étaient deux camarades de classe de Serdaigle et Jane aurait manifestement du y être envoyé : c'était de loin la plus intelligente de tout Poufsoufle, toutes années confondues. Une véritable anomalie dans l'histoire de la maison. Elle avait un goût très prononcé pour les potions et était capable de vous faire une pleine marmite des breuvages les plus mortelles. Cela expliquait sans aucune difficulté qu'elle fasse partie du club d'Horace Slughorn, leur professeur de potions. Ce dernier avait monté un club dans lequel il tentait de rassembler l'élite de l'élite, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Jane qui ne voyait pas en quoi elle était exceptionnelle.

-« _Alors Brooke, quelle brillante idée as-tu eu pour nous faire renvoyer cette année_ ? » demande Jane.

-« _Hé bien vois-tu pour quelqu'un qui viens de préparer un plein chaudron de polynectar, je te trouve bien prompte à accuser les autres._ »

\- « _C'est pas faux_ », appuya Elona avec un sourire en coin

\- « _Toutefois, puisque tu me le demande_ », continua Brooke avec malice, « _je suis scandalisée par le fait qu'aucune de nous n'ai été nommé préfet l'an passé. Qu'Elona est moi n'ayons pas eu cet honneur- ne te fâche pas Elona - je le comprends, mais toi ! Dumbeldore devait avoir de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux pour ne pas t'avoir nommé ! J'y pensais justement avant de monter dans le train en voyant comment Scarlett Winky - cette pimbêche -, se trémousse avec son insigne. Je me disais donc qu'une petite inspection dans la salle de bain des préfets ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal._ »

-« _Oh oui_ », s'exclama Elona, « _quelle charmante idée ! Du bain moussant à perte de vue, le pied !_ »

-« _C'est dommage d'avoir une gigantesque baignoire à portée de main et de n'y avoir jamais mis le gros orteil_ ».

-« _C'est un problème qui va vite être réglé… Au fait les filles, je me suis inscrites a des cours supplémentaire de potion que va dispenser_ _Slugh_ », précisa Jane à brûle pourpoint.

-« _Quelle horreur ! Des cours supplémentaires ? Tu veux te faire virer de Poufsouffle ?_ »

\- « _Je ne pense pas que le moine gras laissera encore passer ce genre de fantaisie de ta part ma chère. Trop d'offense ont déjà été commises par tes bonnes notes !_ »

\- « _Bien trop en effet_ ».

Une fois l'horreur de la situation passée, les trois amies commencèrent à se raconter plus en détail leurs vacances. Brooke en était à l'épisode de l'attaque de rhinocéros qu'elle avait subi lors de son safari en Afrique lorsqu'un chariot tintinnabula dans le couloir. Elona et Brooke se levèrent d'un seul corps pour aller s'acheter quelques friandises. Elona, pour qui la brioche n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, prit deux Patacitrouilles et un Fondant du Chaudron lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave derrière elle :

\- « _Bouboule va dévaliser le chariot, dépêche-toi de te servir_ ! »

\- « _Black, toujours aussi adorable ! Tu es un véritable enfant de_ cœur », l'attaqua Brooke féroce.

\- « _Piedelievre_ _, tu es la aussi, te voir est un véritable enchantement. Tu devrais dire à Jones de freiner sur la patacitrouille. Mettez-moi trois Ballongomme s'il vous plaît_ », ajouta-il a l'adresse de la vendeuse.

\- « _Ah ! Mais c'est l'hippogriffe qui se moque de la licorne !_ » fit-remarquer Elona après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- « _J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te comparer à une licorne Jones, on ne saurait être plus loin de a vérité_ », persifla Sirius affable avant de retourner dans son compartiment et d'ajouter « _Tu viens Remus_ »?

\- « _Désolé Jones, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit_ », ajouta Lupin avec un regard de compassion avant de filer.

Lorsque les deux filles retournèrent, pour l'une verte de rage et pour l'autre rouge pivoine dans leur compartiment, Jane leur demanda ce qui c'était passé.

\- « _Une rencontre avec deux maraudeurs au chariot a friandise_ », précisa Brooke.

\- « _Oh oh !_ » s'exclama Jane intéressée, « _le beau Potter?_ »

\- « _Non, pas Potter, juste Black et Lupin_ ».

\- « _Eh bien, vous êtes des veinardes, tomber la coqueluche de l'école dès les premières heures, il y a des filles qui tueraient pour ça … notre chère préfète par exemple._ »

\- « _Bouboule laisse Cyanure a Scarlett_ », grogna Elona.

\- « _Il t a encore appelé bouboule ?_ »

\- « _Encore et toujours_ », confirma Brooke, « _il y a des choses immuables … quoiqu'au bout de la cinquième année, je pensais qu'il se serait lassé_ ».

\- « _Je sais, Scarlett serais heureuse que le très convoité_ _Cyanure Black_ _lui adresse la parole, mais que veux-tu moi je ne suis pas jouasse_ », rigola Elona.

\- « _Qu'il lui adresse la parole ET lui donne un surnom_ », précisa Jane.

\- « _Elle tuerait père et mère pour qu'il l'appel « ma petite goule lubrique »_ », fit remarquer Brooke.

\- « _Que pensez-vous de « mon boursouffle des Carpates » ? Elle se damnerais pour qu'il lui susurre ce nom à l'oreille_ », fit remarquer Jane.

\- « _Moi, si Potter veux m'appeler « son botruc rabougrit », je suis preneuse_ », répliqua Brooke dans un sourire.

Le reste du voyage se passa joyeusement tandis que les trois amies s'imaginaient les surnoms les plus étranges – et dégoûtants – que pourraient leurs donner les maraudeurs, les garçons de l école, les joueurs de quiditch …


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Pari

_**Chapitre 2 : Le Pari, Dominique Demers**_

\- « _Il a encore recommencé_ ! »

\- « _Qui a recommencé quoi Lupin ?_ » Questionna James lorsque les deux garçons furent de retour. « _Tu m'as ramené un Ballongomme Sirius ?_ »

\- « _Sirius a appelé Jones « bouboule »_ ».

\- « _En même temps, ce n'est pas totalement faux_ » fit remarquer Peter, loyal.

\- « _Je ne suis pas une gravure de mode_ », répliqua Remus en s'asseyant, « _mais je n'apprécierai pas qu'on me fasse remarquer en permanence que je suis un haricot blafard._ »

\- « _Tu les fais toutes craquer Lunard ! Tu es le mystérieux, l'insaisissable_ Lupin ».

\- « _Là n'est pas la question Patmol, il y a peu de filles sympathiques dans notre classe alors si tu pouvais éviter de les appeler « bouboule » »,_ argumenta Lupin.

\- « _Sympathiques ? Leur as-tu déjà parlé ? Bouboule, l'autre folle blonde et la grenouille de bénitier, beaux tableau ! Bien conforme à l'esprit de leur maison cela dit._ »

\- « _Je ne les connais pas particulièrement_ », reconnu Remus prit au piège, « _mais elles m'ont l'air plutôt gentilles. Différentes mais gentilles. Après tout, vu le nombre de fois où elles ont été insultées, c'est plutôt encourageant qu'elles ne t'aient pas cloué au pilori_ »

\- « _Toi tu es différent Lunard, elles sont juste bizarres et n'ont pas l'air très futé_ ! » répliqua Sirius.

\- « _Et surtout, elles ne boivent pas chacune de tes paroles ! » remarqua James. « C'est peut-être ça le problème, Sirius._ »

\- « _Ah ça, tu as beau te pavaner, elles restent de marbre_ », renchérit Lupin. « _C'est un fait assez rare pour être souligné._ »

\- « _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas commun_ », concéda Peter.

\- « _Je les séduis quand vous voulez les trois dindes. Pareil que les autres_ ».

\- « _Je demande à voir_ », s'amusa Remus.

\- « _La grenouille de bénitier, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Je n'en fais qu'une bouchée !_ »

\- « _Pari tenu !_ » lança James.

\- « _Messieurs, prenez des notes, Sirius Black part en chasse._ _Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ?_ »

Les trois amis de Sirius, se jetèrent un regard en coin amusé. Connaissant la réputation de Patmol, il n'était par incertain qu'il arrivera pas à ses fins. D'un regard de connivence, ils décidèrent de ne pas monter les enchères trop hautes mais de proposer des choses suffisamment intéressantes :

\- « _Je te fais un de tes devoirs au choix_ », proposa Remus

\- « _Je te prête mon balais pour tous les matchs de l'année_ », renchérit Potter

\- « _Je me dénonce une fois pour t'éviter une retenue_ », termina Peter

\- « _Vendu ! James, prépare ton balais_ » ricana Sirius.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, les maraudeurs furent les premiers à en descendre. Lupin, répondant à ses fonctions de préfet, se dirigeât vers les premières années pour leur indiquer le chemin des barques qui les mèneraient au château. Les trois autres s'apprêtaient à monter dans une diligence lorsque Peter lança :

\- « _Ce ne serait pas les trois dindes là-bas ? »_

\- « _Où ça ?_ » demanda James, « _c'est ta chance Patmol ! Mais, nom d'un veracrasse, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont encore en train de trafiquer ? Parfois je me dis qu'on a bien de la chance d'avoir été envoyé à Gryfondor avec des gens normaux_ »

Les trois filles, rouges comme des pivoines, étaient en train d'essayer de descendre la valise de Brooke du train. L'affaire était très mal engagée et Jane, pied à terre, criait aux deux autres de remonter la valise avant qu'elle ne l'écrase. C'est précisément à ce moment que la valise tomba dans un bruit sourd. Rusard, alerté, arriva en claudiquant avant de maugréer :

\- « _Jones, St John, Piedelievre. Encore vous. Toujours vous. Chargez moi ça au trot_. »

\- « _Mais absolument_ », minauda Brooke de sa voix la plus mielleuse, « _je suis enchantée de vous revoir Mr Rusard, vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Il y a des choses qui donnent un peu de piment à cette école et vous en …_ »

\- « _Mal éduquée. Je vous fouetterais jusqu' à l'os … pendue par les pieds … rigolerai moins_ », marmonna le concierge.

\- « _Moi ? Impertinente ? Face à un homme tel que vous_ ! » Ajouta Brooke avec une mine faussement déconfite.

\- « _Dix points en moins pour Poufsoufle_ », lança le concierge.

\- « _Alors les filles, on a des ennuis ?_ » demanda Sirius qui s'était approché accompagné de ses deux comparses.

\- « _Un petit coup de main peut-être_ ? » ajouta Potter qui semblait amusé par la situation.

\- « _Mais avec grand plaisir !_ » lança Jane rayonnante. « _On vous laisse avec Brooke et sa valise, on va décharger les nôtres. A la revoyure et bon courage !_ »

Sur ces paroles, Jane et Elona remontèrent dans le train à la vitesse d'un hippogriffe et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre du compartiment le plus proche pour regarder en riant les garçons aux prises avec la valise de Brooke.

James et Sirius durent s'y mettre à deux pour monter la valise dans la diligence. Brooke remercia ses valeureux chevaliers servant et prit place dans la diligence juste a côté de ses affaires. A peine assise, ses deux amies apparurent comme par enchantement, avec leurs bagages, et prirent place a côté d'elle. Une fois la voiture élancée, Elona fit remarquer :

\- « _Je ne les aurais pas cru si galants. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?_ »

\- « _Absolument ! Mais tant qu'ils continueront de porter les affaires de Brooke se seront mes nouveau héros_ ! »

\- « _Peut-être qu'il regrette ce qu'il t'a dit_ », suggéra Brooke, « _quoique, formulé à voix haute, cela sonne étrange._ »

\- « _Black ? Regretter ? Elle est bien bonne !_ »

Face à une conjecture aussi folle, les filles commencèrent à émettre mille hypothèses pour expliquer le comportement de Black. La plus probable fut que Sirius eu reçut un cognard sur la tète. La plus folle fut qu'il soit tombé en pamoison devant le chat de Brooke et qu'il concoctait un plan machiavélique pour mettre la main sur le félin.

Lorsqu'elles furent à cours d'idée sur ce sujet, Brooke pu commencer à exposer une nouvelle idée tirée tout droit de son cerveau fécond :

\- « _Vous ne trouvez pas que la vie de ce pauvre Rusard est bien triste_? »

\- « _En même temps, il est concierge, pour les rebondissements tu repasseras_ », fit remarquer Elona.

\- « _Oui, mais on pourrait y ajouter du croustillant_ », insista Brooke.

\- « _Si tu penses à te balader devant son bureau en lui roucoulant qu'il est le plus beau, les plus aimable et le plus fort, ce sera sans moi_ ».

\- « _Mais non, je ne pensais pas a nous, je pense qu'un peu d'amour dans sa vie ne lui ferais pas de mal._ »

\- « _Certes, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir_ », ajouta Enola.

\- « _Madame Pince !_ » s'écria la grande blonde.

\- « _Quoi madame Pince ?_ »

\- « _Oh, oh, je crois comprendre_ », affirma Jane, « _tu veux jouer les cupidons. Voila une excellente idée._ »

\- « _Vous êtes complètement folle !_ » fit remarquer Elona en lança les yeux au ciel dans un air faussement désabusé. « _On commence quand ?_ » ajouta-t-elle, redevenant sérieuse sous les rires de ses amies.

\- On est des bonnes fées formidables, on va faire deux heureux.

Lorsque les jeunes filles descendirent de leur diligence, elles lancèrent un regard entendu à Rusard. Brooke murmura aux autres qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre et qu'il oublierait vite son air renfrogné lorsqu' il nagerait dans les limbes de l'amour. Ce à quoi, Elona ne pu que lui répondre que cette expression était passé de mode bien avant leur naissance et qu'elle ferait mieux de mettre à jour son vocabulaire sous peine de les faire passer pour encore plus étrange qu'elles n'étaient.

Une fois leurs valises placées dans l'emplacement réservé aux cinquièmes années, les trois amies prirent le grand escalier dans la cohue générale et, entrant dans la grande salle, s'assirent à la table des Poufsoufle. Susan et Belladone, leur deux camardes de chambre étaient déjà attablée. Elles s'embrassèrent mutuellement en se racontant d'un mot les vacances.

Belladone racontait les entrainements de Quiditch auxquels elle s'était astreinte tout l'été lorsque la voix puissante de Dumbeldore se fit entendre. Toute conversation cessa immédiatement pour laisser place à un silence respectueux. La grande porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall à la tete d'un groupe de premières années tremblant s'avança. Les futurs élèves la suivaient d'un pas mal assuré. On aurait dit que certains étaient près à rendre tripes et boyaux tandis que d'autres semblaient à deux doigts de prendre leur jambes a leur coup. Belladone fit un geste d'encouragement en direction de son petit frère à l'arrière de la file, ses quatre compagnes lui adressèrent un petit signe de la main. Le choixpeau fut placé sur son tabouret, sa large bouche se dessina et il commença à chanter :

Voici un peu plus de mille ans,

J'étais tout beau et chatoyant,

Vivaient alors quatre illustres sorciers,

Qui se virent ensemble rassemblés,

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir par l'instruction

Ainsi naquit Poudlard, cette grande école

Sous leurs quatre banderoles.

Chacun montra très vite

Sa vertu favorite

Et en fit le blason

De sa propre maison.

Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'ambition

Recherchait en chacun le feu de la revendication

Pour lui, Il faut professer

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées

Serdaigle reine du savoir

Aime avant tout les devoirs

Sa passion pour l'intelligence

Porte ses élèves vers la science,

Poufsouffle était bonne et loyale,

Elle est la voix impartiale

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment s'amuser

Et leur patience est aiguisée

Gryffondor était un véritable cador,

Il accueillit toujours les plus forts

Avec lui il faut à tout âge

Montrer avant tout du courage

Sur ta tete pose-moi sans peur

Pour que je puisse sans erreur

Accomplir ma destiné

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

A la fin du champ, les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle et plusieurs premières années semblèrent défaillir. McGongall déroula un parchemin et commença à faire l'appel d une voix solennelle. La première personne qui s'avança fut Wendy Armitage que le choixpeau envoya à Serpentard. Lorsque le frère de Belladone prit place sur le tabouret, les cinq jeunes filles retirent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que le chapeau crie « Gryfondor ! ». Belladone semblait un peu déçue qu'il ne rejoigne pas sa maison mais était tout de même satisfaite du choix fait. Jane lui fit remarquer qu'avec un frère dans cette maison, elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver. Brooke ajouta que s'il venait à avoir le même physique de Black, Lupin ou Potter, elle se le réserverait et réservait par la même occasion une date pour son mariage. Elle avait un créneau de libre dans 10 ans à 18 heures.

Lorsque Miss Yen fut enfin envoyée à Poufsoufle sous les hourras, les plats furent servis. Tout en se servant allégrement de la dinde aux marrons, les filles commencèrent à parler des cours et de toutes les excuses possible pour ne pas y aller. Il faut bien avouer que la chambre de Brooke, Enola, Belladone, Susan et Jane donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à Madame Pomfresh. Dès la première année, Susan s'était montré particulièrement redoutable pour inculquer aux filles diverses maladies, son talent se combinant avec celui de Jane qui arrivait rapidement à trouver un antidote parfait. Plus d'une fois elles avaient failli rendre chèvre la pauvre infirmière.

\- « _J'ai déjà une bonne idée des cours que je veux louper_ », commença Susan

\- « _Moi, je me ferais porter palle dès qu'on sera en cours avec des Serpentard, ils me font froid dans le dos_ », appuya Brooke

\- « _Ne m'en parles pas, l'année dernière, lorsque l'on était avec eu en divination, je suis sûre que plus d'un essayait de modifier mon avenir._ »

\- « _En parlant d'avenir sombre, je serais vous, je ne regarderai pas trop du côté de Scar_ ».

Assise un peu plus loin, Scarlett Winky, préfète de Poufsouffe, regardait d'un œil mauvais Brooke. Depuis qu'elle et son groupe d'amis avaient vu Black et Potter porter une certaine valise, Brooke était inscrite tout en haut de la liste noir de leurs ennemis ayant commis un acte impardonnables. Scarlett était absolument persuadée qu'un jour elle serait madame Black et ce depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé en deuxième année. Leur histoire avait dû durée deux petites semaines mais depuis, elle faisait de Sirius sa chasse gardée. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire quand on connait le caractère volage et papillonnant de l'élu de son cœur. Plaire était une seconde nature chez Black, comme chez Potter d'ailleurs, et ils y réussissaient à merveille : professeurs comme élèves étaient sous leur charme. Le caractère frivole de certains des Maraudeurs compliquait les relations des demoiselles de l'école : lorsque l'un d'eux n'avait pas de petite amie c'était la foire d'empoigne et lorsqu'une des élèves devenait l'heureuse élue, la plupart la jalousait et la détestait immédiatement. C'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer : en quelques seconde Brooke était devenue l'indésirable à abattre. Il n'est pas bon qu'un maraudeur porte votre valise à Poudlard, que ce soit dit !

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et, à peine le dessert fini, Scarlett passa à l'action :

\- « _Tu touches encore un cheveux de Sirius et tu auras affaire à moi Piedelievre_ »

\- « _Ne t'inquiète pas Winky, son brushing restera impeccable. Apres tout, dès que je passe ma main dans ses chevaux, il prend toujours le soin de se recoiffer. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas avoir l'air négligé_ ».

\- « _C'est un avertissement Pidelelievre, que je ne te vois pas roder autour. Tu es prévenue._ »

\- « _Ouah, des menaces ! Je vais être obligé d'aller me blottir dans les bras du beau Black_ ».

\- « _Il n'y a que lui qui puisse consoler Brooke, et il faut bien avouer qu'il adore ça_ », ajouta Elona avec un sourire carnassier.

Winky se leva furieuse et jeta un œil a la table de Gryfondor avant de partit vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Les cinq amies restèrent stupéfaites quelques secondes avant d'éclater ensemble d'un rire sonore :

\- « _Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais dans cette_ école », commenta Jane.

\- « _Comme la bêtise des préfets_ _?_ » interrogeât Susan

\- « _Par exemple_ »

\- « Et donc, Brooke, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de valise ? »

\- « _Rien de bien folichon à se mettre sous la dent, vous risquez d'être cruellement déçues. Je vous raconte en montant à la salle commune ?_ »

\- « _Hé comment. On vous suit_. »


End file.
